crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
La Mugre
La Mugre is home to Los Muertos. Translated to English it means 'the dirt' or 'the mud'. It has a northern and southern island, the southern being the more populous. It is the first area that is visited in the game. It is through the door labeled 1 in The Keep. These two islands form Pacific City's Eastern Side. After putting down Los Muertos La Mugre will be renamed "Green Bay" as a mark of respect to one of the agency's founders. Gang Hideouts Hillside Housing This is where Juan "El Numero" Martinez can be found. Guerra's Nightclub This is where Jose "Tremendo" Guerra can be found. Easy Riders Garage This is where Rafael "Chuco" Diaz can be found. This Garage represents Los Muertos' very own vehicle testing ground. Street racing used to be a regular fixture here until a petulant Diaz was soundly beaten in a race. The front gate is well guarded so access to Diaz that way is likely to prove difficult. Explosives or a vehicle might prove useful here. Enterance via the hills to the rear of the garage is likely to lead to less resistance. Agency intel suggests a secluded ventilation shaft in this area might provide alternative access. It should be possible for Agents adapt with suitble driving skills to use a vehicle to leap through the gap in the wall, found at the end of the path leading from the radio station. This is likely to meet with intense resistance but at least protection is offered by the vehicle used to gain access. Use explosives to destroy enemy cover. Beware of fustrated drivers in search of your cheap thrills: they are likely to run you down. Sportiz Sports Complex This is where Rodrigo "Montana" Alvarez can be found, try not to stay in the same area for too long or the gang members will aproach you in numbers and kill you. The Lighthouse This is where Ramon "Pistola" Gonzalez can be found. There are many lookouts here, ready to raise the alarm at the first sign of an Agent and make progress even tougher. Neutralize these lookouts before they can act. Gonzalez has an array of formidable firepower and his lookouts are usually armed with the best in long-range rifles - weapons advantageous to any Agent who obtains them. The dirt track from the northeast is well defended. The north pathway allows vehicular access close tothe main lighthouse buildings, but only after using coastal rock formations as a ramp. The southern pathway is the least guarded but only leads to the forest area not the main compound. The northwestern rock peninsular leads to the north of the lighthouse. It's the most direct route to Gonzalez but is only accessible from the heavily-guarded wind farm, and requires advanced athletic skills to conquer it. In a suitable vehicle it's possible to cover the southern mountain range. The route passes some treacherous rock formations and is reasonably well-guarded en route. It's also possible for Agents to swim to any point on the northeast coastal area but all are well defended. El Castillo Apartments This is where Violetta "Santa Maria" Sanchez can be found. Los Muertos has run this once-luxurious apartment complex into the ground. The road outside the apartments is the most obvious entry point to the compound but is havily barricaded and guarded. Caution is advised on entry. Once inside the main courtyard it's easy to get caught in crossfire from th balconies. An area of derelict land provides access to the rear of the apartments. This, too, is wel defended. Athletic Agents can make use of the rooftops surrounding the apartments and avoid many of the ground-based threats. Be aware there is a guard preence on some vantage points around he compound. The Villa This is where Don Domingo 'El Brazo' Garcia can be found. Housed on a small, natural rock formation overlooking the vast ocean on one side and La Mugre on the other, Garcia's beautiful villa is a welcome distraction from the dirt and grime of the city. But don't be fooled. It may look like a relaxing retreat but the villa was built with fortification in mind. Explosives will be required to bring down the main gates and remove any vehicular opposition en route to the main building. Agency intel suggests that if a direct appraoch through the front gates proves problematic, a jetty below the main house may provide an alternative entry point. This space is unlikely to be so well defended - provided guards aren't alerted by your presence. The target space could be accessed by swimming in. Otherwise, try making your way along the cliffs, traversing beneath the bridge to reach a secluded path. Advanced tatical projections suggest that, in the event of the alarm being raised, Garcia is likely to retreat to his bar area. Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown locations